1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device including a transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In transistor formation, a thickness of a gate dielectric layer is being reduced to keep pace with the trend of higher integration. The reduced thickness may cause a failure on the interface between a substrate and the gate dielectric layer. The failure on the interface makes a surface of the substrate rough, which leads to voids on the interface. The voids may result in deterioration of the reliability and properties of the transistor.